staypediafandomcom-20200215-history
Red Roof
Red Roof Inn is an economy hotel chain in the United States. Red Roof has over 650 properties globally, primarily in the Midwest, Southern, and Eastern United States. Red Roof Inn is a pet-friendly hotel chain. History The earliest iteration of the Red Roof Inn was founded in Columbus, Ohio, in 1973. Its founder was American businessman and automobile racing team owner Jim Trueman. Trueman died in 1986, but the company remained in the hands of the Trueman family for a brief period of time after his death. In 1994, The Morgan Stanley Real Estate Fund purchased Red Roof from the Trueman family. Three years later, in 1997, they began to franchise the company with their first franchised location in Branson, Missouri. In 1999, the company was purchased from the Morgan Stanley Real Estate Fund by French hospitality management company Accor. At the time of the purchase, the Red Roof Inn had 324 locations and 37,208 rooms. Accor, which owned various hotel brands including Motel 6, purchased the Red Roof Inn for $1.115 billion. As a result of the purchase, Accor became the third largest chain in guestrooms worldwide at the time. In April 2007, Accor announced the sale of Red Roof Inns to Citigroup Global Special Situations Group and Westbridge Hospitality Fund LP for $1.3 billion. As part of the sale, some locations were to become part of Accor's then flagship North American brand, Motel 6, and Accor planned to focus their efforts in the North American accommodation market exclusively on that brand the after the sale was complete. International Expansion Red Roof opened its first international location in Brazil on September 1, 2015. The Curitiba, Brazil hotel was followed by the opening of a second hotel in Vitoria, Brazil, which opened in April 2016 in partnership with the Brazil-based Nobile Hotels. Red Roof Franchising, LLC, working along with Nobile, plans on developing 35-40 properties across the country over the next 25 years. On July 15, 2016, Red Roof expanded to a second country by opening a hotel in the Namba area of Osaka, Japan. In partnership with Paragon Hotels, Red Roof plans on opening a series of new-build hotels in major tourist locations across Thailand between 2017-2020. Red Roof is expected to open its first location in the Canadian market in 2019. The hotel brand, partnered with FANS International Hospitality Group, intends to grow the brand starting with a location in Calgary, Alberta. This is the first of multiple hotel properties planned to be converted in Canada over the next five years. Brands Red Roof Inn The first Red Roof Inn location opened in Columbus, Ohio in 1973, charging guests just $8.50 a night. In 2019, the brand had over 500+ Red Roof Inn locations. While located mainly in the United States, Red Roof Inn also hosts a selection of properties internationally, including locations in Brazil, Japan, and Canada in later 2019. Red Roof Plus+ Red Roof launched its brand extension, Red Roof PLUS+ in early 2014. Red Roof Plus includes a new room type, enhanced LED lighting, and outside signage. Although the Red Roof Plus+ brands may be more expensive than a traditional Red Roof Inn, they offer amenities like additional outlets, improved bedding, and an improved wood-like vinyl floor, rather than carpet. The Red Collection In 2018, Red Roof announced the launch of their first soft brand, The Red Collection, a chain of midscale hotels. The flagship location, The St. Clair Hotel - Magnificent Mile, opened in 2018 in Downtown Chicago. The brand quickly expanded to include State House Inn in Springfield, Illinois and Lord & Moris Times Square Hotel in New York City. HomeTowne Studios In 2018, Red Roof Inn launched HomeTowne Studios by Red Roof, which is a brand with a focus on accommodating longer-term guests. Formerly Crossland Economy Studios, HomeTowne Studios by Red Roof underwent a phased launch of over 30 properties across more than 20 markets with nearly 4,000 rooms. The brand also announced a pipeline of more than a dozen properties scheduled to open in 2019. Properties USA Pennsylvania * [[Red Roof Plus+ (Essington, PA/Airport)|Essington, PA (Red Roof PLUS+)]] see also External Links Official Site Category:Red Roof Category:Upper Economy Hotels Category:Midscale Hotels Category:Lower Midscale Hotels Category:Extended Stay Hotels Category:Collection Hotels Category:Companies